Guh, it's cold
by R3d-sNow
Summary: Brick while waiting on his ride home it starts to snow. Not only does the 'Red' fire boy hate the cold but the 'Pink' Ice queen shows up too. Just a drabble I did at school.
1. Promise?

_Just A quick Draable I wrote in restriction (which is kind of like detention but you just sit there for an hour -_- I was so bored)  
Trying out my writing skills after not doing anything in a while._

* * *

_"Guh, it's cold"_

I pushed my hands further into my warm hoodie pockets. I hated the cold, I was never one to enjoy the icky chilly feeling of it, it felt horrible to me. I preferred the warmth of the sun but today it was overcast, cold and frigid.

I stood outside by the school yard waiting for my brother to come pick me up, 'Asshole, where the hell is he? I bet he's been pulled over, that idiot' I thought. He was never one to rely on.

After a couple of minutes I checked my phone 3:56, Great! I told that ass to pick me up at three and now it's almost four o'clock. The sound of annoying teens filled the air. Clubs and group meetings were now over as the kids ended their conversations and headed on their way home. They all seemed to be happy that the day was over, wrapped up in colourful sweaters and coats, with smiles on their stupid faces.

An hour has past and still no sight of him, I should of took the bus instead even though the bus stop was miles from the school, I stared at the sidewalk, is that snow? All of a sudden I felt the temperature drop, I started to shiver.

'Shit its freezing balls out here now' I thought to myself …  
An idea came to me. 'Okay just for a while, no one's going to see me anyways'.

I lifted my hands out my pocket and watched fire emerged from them. Ah, this was so much better. The fire from my hands heated the rest of my body.

"Brick what the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice I knew all too well asked. I turned to see Blossom, the pink stuck up student body prez. The fire went out as I turned to face her. I was a good few inches taller, even though she was wearing red wedge heels.

"Afternoon Blossy, I see you're here a bit late" surprised by my clam reaction, her cotton pink eyes suspiciously looked me up and down.

"Just some work I needed to take care of, why are you standing out here? It's almost 5"

"Why are you asking? Are you worried about me?" A smug smile appeared on my face. She rolled her eyes "Screw you Brick"

_"Promise?"_


	2. Human

**A/U: Please forgive me for any grammar errors. QuQ**

* * *

If looks could kill she would of drilled holes in my head. The pink girl grimed in disgust

"You're so perverted"

"You can't stop a good thing babe" but before she could make another snarky remark a beat up green and black van rounded the curb leaving an unhealthy trail of smoke behind. Why doesn't Butch fix that thing, he was such a cheapo 'If it ain't broken don't fix it' the green guy would always tell me.

"Evening Bricky boy" Butch shouted from the driver's seat. His hair faded on both sides and spiked forward, pierces covered his ears. He finally turned and looked at us, a grin appearing on his dumb face.

"Hey Ice Queen how you doing?" he asked with the most stupid smile I've seen all day. I jumped in the back of his run down van and sat on one of the stained covered seats courtesy of Boomer.

"Butch hurry up and drive you know were late as it is" He laughed and pulled up the emergency brake.

"Okay clam down babynuts, just having a conversation here, so Pinky you coming to the senior party or what? It'll be fun I promise" He winked, only God knows what this asshole was talking about, He can't keep his hands to himself for more than two seconds, always acting like a smart guy but I knew he had it out for that green girl BC. Before Blossom could respond I had quickly cut her off demanding Butch to drive, this earning a glare from the pink leader.

She signed "I'll talk to you later Butch, you should go now" Blossom then proceeded to walk to other side of the road, walking home again, guess it's too troublesome to fly in the cold you wouldn't see where you're going with this kind of weather.

"Brick you need to learn how to lighten up and stop being a dick all the time"

"When you decided to clean your nasty ass car" his smile widen "fair enough" The car ride was silent not an awkward silent but a comfortable one. I didn't feel the need to reply to Butch but thinking back on it I knew he hadn't judged me. I watched the trees and buildings as we drove by, I didn't want to see the Ice Queen at the party tonight knowing she'll probably show up but I was in some way looking forward to see her and realizing that only confused me even more. A couple minutes later we stopped at an alleyway to pick up Boomer.

"Hey, you got the stuff?" I asked. We were doing a delivery at the party for some quick cash. The blue boy rubbed his nose and pushed his blonde hair from his dark blue eyes "Uh… Yea got it right here" he patted the pocket on his coat.

On the way to the party we stop at the garage to pick up ma baby and by my baby I mean ma red Porsche. It cost a quite pretty penny to get it fixed up but man it was worth it. It was one of the closest things to an escape I could get from this place, from all these stupid judgmental people.

XxXxXxX

Teens were dancing on the front yard of the Morbuck's family house with red solo cups in hand and consuming questionable liquids. We walked through the front door, Music pumping, sweat dripping and people shouting across the room made for the party atmosphere.

"Hey guys over here" We turned to see Mitch directing us to the kitchen, Mitch was a pretty okay guy. He's Butch's best friend the two fuckers like to hang out with BC and go kicking garbage cans and throw toilet paper over people's houses there so lame but they seem to have a blast doing that crap.

"You got the stuff?!" Mitch asked, he was in charge of the whole weed project, if he screwed up Princess would have a bone to pick to with him for messing up her party, She had a reputation for throwing the best, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be such a happy bunny if he did.

"Yup right here man, don't worry Mitch we got you dude" Boomer passed the bag over and patted Mitch on his back. Mitch looked like a weight lifted off his shoulder.

"You guys never let me down! Well since you're here enjoy yourselves, Butch and I will see you guys in the morning" Mitch smiled, he grabbed Butch's shoulder and they were on their way to the back of the house to get high, those stupid fucks.

The music could now barely be heard with all the shouting and screaming, the kitchen was getting a bit overcrowded now with everyone wanting a pif of weed they all seemed to be having the time of their life, I tried to walk through the living room but there was barley any space to move, bodies were pressed against each other as they danced. This party didn't look like it would be ending any time soon.

"Hey Brick I didn't know that you were going to be here, you staying?" Robin asked, she stood by the door arch her brown bangs were pushed to the side showing off her light blue eyes that were surrounded by makeup I admit that she looked pretty hot.

"Mmm… I don't know, maybe if something exciting happens" I replied with a smirk, she got the hint. The blue eyed girl playfully pushed me "Yea right Brick you know I'm dating Mitch" she then scanned the room, "Where the hell is Mitch?"

"Oh he's in the back getting higher than motherfucker!" I shouted out knowing she hated the idea of Mitch and weed together, Robin's whole face change, she now looked angry.

"Brick you shithead why didn't you tell me earlier! You know how he gets when he's high. Oh ah um… Brick can you carry Blossom home tonight for me? She's a bit well when you find her you'll know" with that Robin was already fighting her way through the crowd to find Mitch, I so don't want to be there when she does find him, his a dead man I tell you.

I walked around the house to find out what Robin was talking about 'Please what could possibly be wrong with Miss. Perfect?' I then turned the corner 'Oh that's what's wrong' Blossom was dancing on top of a table singing along to the hype of the music, she almost looked… human?

Her long red hair messy hair was down but still her trademark red bow remained, she was wearing a pink and white crop top with jeans shorts and pink high tops, the leader girl had a red solo cup in her hand. Blossom maybe book-smart but she wasn't street-smart because someone had obviously spiked the juice.

"Haha Hallooo Bricky-kun" Blossom noticed me, her slurred words and flushed bright red cheeks told me she was intoxicated. 'How the hell did she get like this?'

"Okay Blossom lets go home you're drunk" She shook her head "Why? I'm not ready to gooo"

"Don't start being stubborn, now come off the table" She puffed her cheeks in defeat "Fine"

A sudden heavy weight fell on my back. 'What the shit!' The pink girl had jumped off the table and on to my back "Hehe piggy back ride" she exclaimed, 'Oh when she's sober I'll never let her hear the end of this. On the way to front door Blossom kept on playing in my hair like a two year old, nobody saw because they were too absorbed in themselves or someone's face to notice.

"Okay now Blossy down you go" she slowly obeyed.

"Oh god how much did I drink? I think I went a bit over board" she was a bit tipsy as she stood. The pink girl held her head to stop the dizziness.

"Yea you did, now get your ass in the car" I held the car door open for her but she just stood there, she seemed to be resisting, which was a bit annoying and cute at the same time.

After a few minutes of watching the puff trying to put herself together she started to walk closer to me, She was so close I could now smell her perfume, the sweet strawberry scent was so intoxicating. I suddenly felt her soft skin as she gripped my hands, but she still seemed to be refusing to enter the car. Her cotton pink eyes watching my every move.

Her touch leaving a trail of ice on my skin. Blossom was the definition of ice, her cold exterior always left me with that icky chilly feeling, that feeling that she could only give me and I hated it but right now I couldn't take my eyes off her, her red hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her cheeks. She smirked, tangling her fingers in my hair.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober" I warned but she didn't reply but instead placed a soft kiss on my neck If it were any other girl I would of screwed her in the back seat but this wasn't just any other girl, this was Blossom Utonium .

She looked up and took my silents as a go, leaning forward Blossom kissed me again but this time on the lips, I allowed her but it didn't feel right it felt like a dirty mistake I knew that she would regret it in the morning you know if she's not too drunk to even remember.

The pink girl noticed my lack of movement and pulled back "Isn't this what you wanted? To finally get in my pants?"

'Did she really think that of me? That I was just trying to get her in bed? That I didn't care for her in any possible way?' I groaned 'Whatever she's drunk, I just need to get her home' I switched our position and pressed her against the car holding her hips. "Blossom we need to go" I said firmly hoping she'll listen to me, she frowned and nodded in defeat. Blossom then sat in the passenger seat of the car.

After I drop her off at her house, I sat in the car a while before moving off. I didn't understand what happen between us back there, but I know she'll forget about this in the morning and that I've fallen deeper.

I mumbled under my breath, barely audible "Bitch"

* * *

**A/U: Will not be continuing I just really need to get this writing bug out my system. But if I get the time I might make a proper ending to this. No promises though :P**


End file.
